Taking A Little More
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Aftermath: Now ambassadors of Earth, Bumblebee, Sari, and Jazz are left to deal with sadness, changes, Dinobots, and an unseen threat more dangerous than they could imagine. Sequel to Moments of Our Choosing.


**This was a heck of a lot longer than I planned it to be. I only really intended to have the last two scenes and a version of the first one, but then I started writing and couldn't stop XD This is a sequel to Moments of Our Choosing, but probably isn't the direct one you want XD That one will come next. This also refs Right of All Beings a bit since in there you learn that Jazz, Sari, and Bumblebee are ambassadors on Earth. Its not written as well as I would've hoped...that's because most of the second to last scene was a bit 'making it up as I went' writing style. Mostly, this is practice for writing the characters I wrote in it. And a major event does happen, but not until WAY at the end. Note: It will seem that everyone is so mopey about Prowl. This is because I've gotten in a mopey mood about him recently. It will not be such a major player in the next few ones though. Also. there is a slight instance of suggested BBxSari in this, but it is mostly friendship based. So those who don't like them romantically engaged like me won't squirm too much. The title is based off the song 'A Little More' by Skillet.**

**Well...review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The city seemed a lot calmer from the last time they were there. The feeling of impending doom and dread had certainly lifted. And a majority of the damages had been taken care of. There was no more smoldering heaps of debris and hardly any road damage. People were actually outside, not stuck up in their homes cowering in fear. Bumblebee was impressed. Detroit had cleaned up well in their absence.

Sari almost skipped down the ramp. She had been waiting to go back to Earth for a long time. Sure, Cybertron was a great place to visit and all, but Bumblebee knew her heart would always be for her adopted home planet. And she missed her dad. He knew that much. She hadn't spent that long without him since…well, since he had been kidnapped by Megatron. And that had been the first time she had been without him. Talk about lack of experience.

Jazz was walking down next to Bumblebee, taking in all the sight as if he was visiting for the first time. The ninjabot had a thing for Earth's culture, and almost could always find something new and fascinating to learn about it. Almost reminded Bumblebee of Prowl and nature...

He frowned. No. He wasn't going to be glum today. He had promised himself that he would be happy on the first orbital cycle back on Earth. For Sari's sake, mostly. And Jazz's, he guessed. Though Jazz was pretty good at masking his feelings about the situation because of his laid-back attitude. Bumblebee admired that quality about him. Well, he admired a lot about Jazz. Everything he did seemed to fit under Bumblebee's category of 'cool'. Especially the way he talked. Bumblebee tried to copy it but could never quite perfect it the way Jazz did. He loved the way he could take a sentence and make it one word, or make one word answer last a whole sentence.

A lot of humans had stopped what they were doing and were now watching them make their way down the ramp. Well, he couldn't blame them. Seeing an alien space ship land in an abandoned car lot (which the city had arranged to be empty for them at that time) wasn't something normal at all. Though, with how many times it had happened in the last two years, you would think they would have gotten used to it.

A police car that was strikingly similar to Bumblebee's alternate mode drove up to the edge of the lot, a squadron of other vehicles behind it. While the captain struggled with the car door, the other officers created a barricade between the civilians and the robots, telling all the humans to go back to their business. After about a minute, the captain still hadn't left his car. He was visibly ticked, his hands furiously wrenching at the door handle. Bumblebee stifled laughter. The captain would not be happy at the enjoyment from his pain.

Finally, the door flew open and a disgruntled Captain Fanzone hopped out, not before muttering, "This is why I hate machines…"

"Captain Fanzone!" Sari called happily. The captain was the closest thing that she and the Autobots could call a human 'friend'. The rest of the humans they knew either hated them for messing up their city time and again or wanted them dead for ruining their criminal escapades.

"Hey there, kid." Fanzone half-smiled, "Glad to see you and yer Autobot friends made it here okay."

"And we're glad that Detroit is back to lookin' like the bomb." Jazz smiled, "Well, not '_the bomb_' but you get where I'm jivin' from." Captain Fanzone's face said otherwise, but he ignored this.

"The mayor wants to congratulate you with a ceremony to show Detroit's gratitude for saving it again and yaddah yaddah yah…something like that." The captain rolled his normally squinty eyes. "Anyways, I told him I'd ask you first to make sure you wanted to. Just to see if you were comfortable and all…after all that happened."

It became awkwardly quiet after that. But of course, everyone knew what had happened to Prowl by now. It wasn't anything new. But Fanzone had actually gotten to know Prowl a little more than some of the others because of their little adventure in saving Sari from Meltdown. After that he had always seemed to hold a bit of respect for him, even though he was a machine. He might actually have been affected by his sacrifice more than the other citizens of Detroit.

"I think that's fine. What do you guys think?" Sari asked.

"Sounds okay with me." Bumblebee replied.

Jazz nodded. "Solid."

"Okay then, I'll tell him that it will go on as scheduled. It'll be tomorrow around noon." Fanzone informed. Then he returned to his car, whose door had mysteriously closed. This time the door wouldn't open for him, and he looked as frustrated as ever. Bumblebee tried not to laugh again. Jazz walked over to help the captain, as the other two were a bit unwilling.

A ceremony, huh? Last time that happened was shortly after they had first arrived one Earth. And since then the Autobots had never really been praised like that again. Sure, there was that one mini-press conference when the Elite Guard came for their first visit, but that was more to ensure the public that the space ship that had landed this time _wasn't_ Decepticons trying to attack again. And it had been Sentinel doing the talking. Bumblebee shuddered at the thought.

Sari frowned. "Dad said he'd be here by now…"

Bumblebee looked around. It was true. There was no sign of Professor Sumdac anywhere.

"Maybe he's just late." He offered.

"Maybe…" She didn't look very convinced.

"Well, it'll be nice to sleep in your own bed tonight, won't it?" Bumblebee prompted, trying to change the subject. That didn't seem to help at all. Sari instantly became more sullen.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep there, BB…" She muttered.

"What? Why not?"

"Well…it happened…right above my room…" She explained, "It wouldn't feel right."

Oh. Bumblebee had forgotten about that. Prowl had sacrificed himself merely stories above where she lived. He knew he would feel uncomfortable too. It would be like a corpse hanging over you, constantly reminding you…Slaggit. Now he was feeling sad again.

"The Plant, then? Your room there is still good." He asked.

"Yeah, that'll have to work." She said, looking a little better, "I've missed that place anyways."

Bumblebee had too. Although the Plant was just a broken down and unloved car lot, it had been his home for a long time. It was where all his entertainment had been; his video games, TV shows, and movies. Its where a lot of his greatest memories had been made. Where they had spent most of their time, just relaxing when everything wasn't going horribly wrong around them. It would be good to be back there again.

Jazz came back over, leaving Captain Fanzone to drive away. He looked a little flustered. That was different.

"Dude _really_ doesn't groove with machines well, does he?" He asked rhetorically.

"Nope, not really." Sari admitted.

"Crazy, man…" He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey look! There's your dad!" Bumblebee exclaimed, pointing toward the vehicle that was heading their way, and bore the Sumdac symbol all over it. Well…it might have not been her dad. But who else would just drive around in a car that advertised his company all over it? Sari rushed over to meet him.

Isaac Sumdac stepped out of the car, looking tired as usual. Though he brightened up considerably when he caught sight of his daughter racing toward him.

"Dad!" She hugged him tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic here was horrible." Sumdac explained. Geez. Wonder why that was? Some humans just can't get used to seeing space ships, now can they?

"It's fine, we only just got here." She insisted. "How have you been? You've been staying up all night again, haven't you?"

They continued some father-daughter banter for a few cycles, and Bumblebee could only feel that he was intruding on their familial boding. They hadn't seen each other in more than a deca-cycle, and they had a lot to catch up on. Jazz must've gotten the same vibes. He looked very uncomfortable watching the two talk.

"So uh…wanna head back to the Plant and play some video games? I'm sure they'll be over there in awhile." Bumblebee asked.

"Never played those before, but they look so crazy I might as well take a whack at them."

Translation: Sure.

* * *

"Wait! I've got something to say."

Jazz watched as the little yellow `bot walked up to the podium. He was a little shocked. He hadn't really expected Bumblebee to speak at all. They had all been sitting quietly while the mayor's secretary went on and on about how thankful the city of Detroit was for their services (the mayor was silent as well. Jazz wondered if he had a voice synthesizer). And then, suddenly, Bumblebee jumped forward from the place where he was standing, as if he couldn't take something anymore.

This contrasted the Bumblebee who wouldn't get out of his seat yesterday playing video games.

The crowd around the town hall grew anxious, whispering fervently to each other. They hadn't expected this unscheduled speech either. Jazz almost wanted to lean over and ask Sari if she knew what was going on, but he would definitely attract some attention doing so. A giant robot leaning over was much more apparent than a human leaning over. Sari turned toward him and mouthed 'What's he doing?'. Okay good. So she was as clueless as he was.

"People of Detroit! Detroiters…Detroitians….whatever!" Bumblebee began in such a Bumblebee-ish fashion, "I'm really glad that you are all happy that we saved the city. I mean, I think I'd be happy that I didn't die during a giant alien robot battle too."

There was bit of nervous laughter. Jazz couldn't see where he was going with this.

"The last time we saved the city and almost destroyed it in the process…well, you weren't very happy with us. I remember not exactly feeling welcome in Detroit anymore because of the way you treated us. And now…suddenly, when the same thing happens, we're heroes again? What happened this time that was so different from before?" He frowned, "Don't you see how that doesn't really seem fair?"

Some humans nodded. Most just looked indignant. The mayor seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You might remember one of our teammates. He really uh…slaggit…what's the word…" He thought it over for a nanoclick, "…that's right…he really appreciated organics and nature. At some points I even thought he would let me die in order to save one of you. But instead, during the last battle, _he_ died in order to save me, the rest of my team, and this whole city."

Silence. Utter silence. No one even squirmed in their chair. You could hear a leaf fall from a tree.

"You treated him like scum, just like the rest of us, and that still didn't change how he felt about protecting you. And your gratitude for his actions would've meant the world to him, but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Now he's gone. How'dya feel now!?"

Bumblebee had a fire in his viz scanners, full of anger and grief. He was shaking a bit, as if trying not to lose his composure in front of the people. Jazz's spark broke watching him. He now understood the point the `bot was trying to make. He had never thought of Bumblebee as the kind of `bot to ever speak in front of a crowd like this, especially in this particular manner. It must've taken a lot of courage for him to do that. And a lot of respect for Prowl.

"So, don't thank us. We don't deserve it. Thank Prowl." He paused, "Uh…that's all."

He walked away from the podium and went back to stand between Jazz and Sari. The people in the crowd began to speak to each other again, in louder tones than before. Bumblebee's words had left an impression on them. Jazz was proud of him.

"Prowl would've digged that." He said softly.

"But I think that Captain Fanzone had asked us if we wanted to do this so that something like that _wouldn't _happen." Sari reminded.

Bumblebee looked down at the ground and messed around with his stabilizing servos. "I know…but it had to be done. They had to understand how wrong it felt."

Jazz couldn't believe it. He stared at the `bot before him, who now looked much different from how he had always characterized him. He no longer thought just about mostly himself. It was hard to comprehend, but it was true: Bumblebee had grown up.

* * *

Bumblebee had known going to Dinobot Island was a bad idea from the start.

The Dinobots weren't the friendliest or the most reasonable `bots in Detroit. In fact, he didn't remember a time where their paths had crossed where they _weren't_ fighting. But Sari had reminded them that they had a job now; they were supposed to keep the peace. And in order to make sure peace was in order everywhere, they had to check up on the prehistoric robots too. Jazz had been pretty excited to go too. That would probably be because he had never actually met the Dinobots before.

The trip over there wasn't so bad. Bumblebee felt a bit uncomfortable the whole way there. The last time he had gone to the island was a time he had liked to forget. Jazz seemed to enjoy the fact that the drive was under the water. He mentioned something about being a full 'rinse-cycle' or something like that. Sari wasn't quite as impressed. She had done this before. When they had first met, actually.

When they had reached the island they couldn't find any sign of the Dinobots. It was unnaturally quiet as they walked through the woods. Not even a bird called out. Bumblebee's movie-watching instincts had taken over at that instant. This was the point in a film where the monster(s) would jump out of nowhere and scare the slag out of the actors and you. Thus, he kept himself on high alert, all sensors on, waiting for a Dinobot to suddenly appear to the side of him.

Prowl would've called this stupid and irrational. But movie's knowledge had been right when the ninjabot had used that reasoning too.

Jazz suddenly looked up. "I'm getting some bad vibes `bout-"

He couldn't complete his sentence. The trees behind the three of them fell with a deafening crash that seemed to shake the whole island. They all turned in time to see Grimlock charging towards them, fire bellowing from his open mouth. Jazz took a nanoclick to marvel at the creature before him, then went into a battle stance, nunchaku ready.

"Sari, get into the air!" Bumblebee cried. She would be safer up there and would still be able to attack efficiently.

"Got it!" She shouted as she activated her jetpack.

Grimlock pawed at the ground and shot forward, roaring as he did. The two `bots barely had time to jump out of the way of the metallic T-Rex. Bumblebee, however, wasn't able to avoid his massive tail. It caught him in the chestplate and sent him backwards, hitting all kind of foliage as he did. He felt some thorns from bushes scratch his paintjob.

The Dinobot turned when he realized he struck an opponent and began to head towards Bumblebee. Unable to get up quickly enough, he curled up and waited for the pain to start. He would probably just be a little snack for such a big `bot. Maybe he would miss some of the teeth because of his size. For once, being short didn't seem so bad.

"Yo, Barney, what's got your goat?" Jazz called. This proved a good enough distraction, for Grimlock directed his attention to the ninjabot at the jeer.

"Me Grimlock not 'Barney'. Me Grimlock **KIIIIING!**" He roared angrily, now intent on plowing down Jazz. Bumblebee sighed and stood up, brushing himself off.

A piercing robotic cry caught his attention. He looked up and saw Sari, locked in combat with the other Dinobot, Swoop. Oh yeah, he had forgotten about the pterodactyl. Something inside of him grew anxious to help Sari and blow that dino-butt out of the sky. She could get hurt. But she was holding her own against Swoop, and he doubted she would be very grateful for his help. Lately she had had an independent streak, wanting to do everything by herself. Today he would let her, only because Grimlock wasn't easy to take down alone.

Jazz jumped over the T-Rex's head, causing him to crash into the tree behind him. Using Grimlock's momentary confusion and injury to his advantage, he ran back over to regroup with Bumblebee.

"So, BB, how'd you cats get the slam on the Dinobots before?" He asked.

"Well…only Jetfire and Jetstorm have ever really got the 'slam' on them…but usually we just get Prowl to talk to them and then…" His faceplate turned pale as he realized the meaning of his words. Jazz didn't look very happy either.

"Y'mean that Prowl was the only `bot that could calm them down!?" He exclaimed, watching nervously as Grimlock slowly regained his bearings.

Bumblebee nodded. "We're slagged."

"Who pushed me Grimlock!?" The Dinobot swirled around, viz scanners full of rage.

"Woah, Littlefoot, calm down, okay? We aren't looking for a fight!" Bumblebee insisted, waving his arms in protest.

"Stop calling me Grimlock funny names!" Grimlock cried, a bit of a whine present in his tone.

"Besides, I think Littlefoot was an Apatosaurus." Jazz corrected.

"Slaggit, like I care now!" Bumblebee snapped, though he instantly regretted it. Jazz wasn't meaning trouble. He was just being Jazz. Always laid back, even in stressful situations that were hard for Bumblebee to handle.

"Me Grimlock is going to squish little yellow car robot and his friend." Grimlock decided aloud.

"But we didn't do anything to you!" Bumblebee protested.

"Then why is big robot still on Dinobot's island? Why won't it just leave Dinobots alone?"

Big robot…? Bumblebee had no idea what he was talking about. Jazz, however, did.

"The Omega Supreme clone!" He realized. Oh, that was right. They hadn't had time to get rid of the one that had fallen onto the island. It was probably still lying where it crashed with Megatron inside of it. No doubt the Dinobots considered it trespassing in their territory.

"Hey, Grimlock, if we get rid of the…uh… 'big robot' for you, will you not attack us?" Bumblebee offered. Grimlock wagged his tail in consideration.

"Hm…me Grimlock not sure…"

"Maybe we could even be friends! Then neither of us would hurt each other." Bumblebee reasoned. "We would both be happy."

There was a strained cycle where nothing was said. Bumblebee tried to hold his ground and not let his fear show. It was hard though, when the giant `bot in front of you was contemplating whether he should squish you or not. Finally, Grimlock spoke up.

"…okay. That sounds good to me Grimlock." The Dinobot nodded.

Bumblebee sighed. That was one disaster narrowly averted. Sari and Swoop landed on the ground upon seeing their allies no longer fighting. They both looked a little tired after facing each other.

"So, where is it, Grimlock?" Jazz asked.

"Come. Me Grimlock show you the way." He turned and began to walk away, every step causing the ground to shake a little bit.

Jazz shook his head. "Now that was crazy. Can't believe you pulled that off, BB."

"Me either…" Bumblebee replied slowly. They began to follow Grimlock, still a little shaken from what had just happened.

"Did you get hurt, Bumblebee?" Sari asked, noticing the small scratches in his armor.

He resisted the urge to snap at her as well. How could she be concerned about him because of those little insignificant wounds? He had nearly had a spark-attack seeing her fighting by herself! No, he had to calm down. It was ironic actually. When they wouldn't let her fight with them, he had seen it as being a bit unfair. Not that she was allowed to fight, he was constantly worried about her.

"Nah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"My arms a little sore, but that should be fine." She informed, "Didja see me up there? I was doing pretty good! Probably could've slagged him if we kept going."

"Sorry, couldn't say I did. I was kinda busy trying not be slagged myself." He teased.

Soon the Omega Supreme clone was in sight. It had taken down a considerable amount of trees and made the land look rather barren around it. And it still had that ugly resemblance to Lugnut. At least it had gone out of commission early in the battle. If it had kept going with its fellow clones it would have eventually looked like Starscream. Bumblebee wasn't sure which `con was uglier.

Grimlock snorted upon seeing it and Swoop cried angrily. They obviously had a great distaste for its presence.

"Stupid big robot." He muttered as he continued towards it.

"So…uh…how'dya suppose we're going to get rid of it?" Bumblebee whispered to Jazz.

Jazz blinked. "I thought you had that all figured."

"Slag no."

"Well that doesn't groove well…" Jazz mused, looking a bit edgy.

"Hey, it's fine guys." Sari piped up, "I'll figure something out."

Normally Bumblebee wouldn't leave something this big in the servos of Sari, but recently she had displayed extraordinary abilities to commune with machines. She had fixed the space bridge, configured Optimus's jetpack, even restored Arcee's memories. Not even some of the smartest `bots Bumblebee knew could do anything like that so quickly and with no previous knowledge whatsoever. If any of the three of them could find a way to blow this clone up, it was her. Though Bumblebee had no clue how she was able to do it.

"Okay, then, Sari. You go in and dispose of it. We'll wait out here and keep the Dinobots in line." He agreed.

"Just leave it to me." She smiled and flew up towards the clone.

Bumblebee watched as she ascended, proud and wary of her initiative. She had changed so much since she upgraded herself. He only hoped her sudden changes weren't for the worse. Deep down, he knew she was still the same-old Sari. She was still his best friend. She was just…a little taller. And she could blow thing up. That wasn't too different right? He hoped nothing else would be different…

He didn't notice Grimlock standing next to him until the Dinobot snorted, causing him to leap in the air. It took him a nanoclick to calm down again after the scare.

"Puny human isn't all bad, is her?" He asked.

"Nope. Not too bad at all." Bumblebee replied absently. He had never really had a civilized conversation, heck even a decent conversation, with Grimlock. He wasn't quite sure how to act around him. The `bot had a processor that made Bulkhead look like a genius, but he was dangerous enough to call in back-up every time he was encountered. Now, he actually seemed to be slightly tame. If only slightly.

"Grimlock likes her better with helmet on." He mused. "Her has nice pretty yellow armor…"

Alright. Bumblebee did _not_ like where this was heading. Grimlock was staring at Sari as she entered the massive offline clone. Staring a little too closely for Bumblebee's liking.

"Yeah, but she doesn't usually go around like that. She prefers her _organic_ side." He put an emphasis on organic. Grimlock didn't seem to pay attention.

"Her still pretty. Besides, me Grimlock _like_ organics. Nature is _gooood_." He grinned stupidly.

Slaggit. Bumblebee had forgotten that he wasn't speaking to a `bot from Cybertron, where organics were held in disgust and fear. Grimlock lived on an island full of animals and stuff. No doubt he had gotten used to organics. He couldn't use that card against him.

"Well, that doesn't really matter…because she-" Before he could tell Grimlock off, his commlink came to life.

"Bumblebee…we have a bit of a situation…" Sari mumbled. She sounded disappointed.

"You can't get it to explode?" Bumblebee tried.

"Uh…no, I got that part…its just going to happen…like now…"

He should've known.

"What's the word, BB?" Jazz asked, noticing the look of distress on his faceplate.

"Run!" He screamed. Jazz got the message quickly and zoomed off in vehicle mode. The Dinobots weren't so convinced. They stood their ground in objection.

"Dinobots don't run. Dinobots rule!" Grimlock protested.

"Do Dinobots want to be turned into a pile of slag?" Bumblebee asked sarcastically. He would almost rather just let them go offline with the clone. They weren't worth much. But Prowl wouldn't have liked that. He had risked a lot to keep them online before. It wouldn't be right.

Grimlock's viz scanners widened. Swoop looked frantic.

"Dinobots run." Grimlock said quickly, before dashing into the woods, Swoop taking to the air.

Where was Sari? He wasn't about to leave without her. If he went through unscathed while she died…he wouldn't be able to live with himself. She had to be out of the clone by now. He looked toward it. The still form of the Lugnut Supreme was slowly growing red as it increased in temperature. Bumblebee could feel the heat radiating off of it. It was going to go any nanoclick now.

"Sari! Where are you?" He called through the commlink.

"Right here, Bumblebee!" The voice didn't come from the commlink. He looked up and saw Sari flying above him. Thank the Allspark. "Geez, you're such a worrywart nowadays."

She was right. He did worry too much. About her, himself, and practically everything else. He should be calmer. More like Jazz. Maybe then he wouldn't be so high-strung and stuff.

Earth to Bumblebee! Giant robot clone about to blow up here!

"Come on, let's vamoose!" He jumped and transformed in midair, Sari landing in the front seat before his servos converted into the roof. Now, with Sari safe, he had nothing to panic about. He landed on the ground and went as fast as his engine would allow. He wished he had his boosters now, even if he lost control of them like the first time.

He heard the blast before it hit. It was so loud, Grimlock's loudness seemed like a whisper. It almost blew out his audio receptors. Sari screamed. The force of the explosion threw them forward. He felt his gearshaft heat up. This was the end. He hadn't gone fast enough. They were going to go offline.

And then it was over. The roar stopped, though it left a constant ringing in Bumblebee's processor. They hit the ground and skidded to a halt. His chassis was smoking, almost smoldering. But they had made it. Somehow. He was used to getting lucky like this before.

"You had to wait till the last possible second, didn't you?" Sari asked playfully while fixing her hair, which had been thrown back in the sudden acceleration.

"That's just how I roll." He replied in a similar manner, trying not to let her know how scared he had been. He reverted to robot mode and dropped her gently on the grass. She brushed herself off and turned to where the clone once was. There was a giant crater now. She did a great landscaping job.

"Woah. Took out more than I thought it would…" She said aloud. After a moment of observing it, she turned and got back to business. "So where's Jazz and the others?"

"Probably should check on that, shouldn't I?" Bumblebee teased. He walked forward a bit, leaving Sari behind him, and called Jazz up on the commlink. "Any sign of the Dinobots?"

"They split the scene a long time ago. Don't think they went off though. Too tough for that." Jazz informed.

"If we made it out, they did. They'll show up again." _Unfortunately._ "Meet up with us on the beach on the north side?"

"Sounds solid."

Bumblebee nodded and tuned out his commlink. "Okay, Sari, let's go."

There was no response. That was strange. Sari never seemed to find an opportunity not to talk. It was something they had in common. There was a strange sound coming from her direction, though. He had never heard it before. He turned, not sure what to expect.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Sari was standing there, a blue light surrounding her. She looked like she was in immense pain as she fought off an unseen enemy. She was breathing heavy, ragged breaths, which explained the sound he heard. Her sparkchamber was wide open, her tiny spark pulsating wildly. She lifted her head and stared at him, desperate. Her eyes were wide in fear and confusion.

"Bumblebee-!" She gasped. She needed him. She needed him to help her. He didn't have time to do anything. He couldn't process what was happening fast enough. He knew he had to do something to stop it, but he couldn't. His stabilizing servos were locked in place. It was too late.

Suddenly everything stopped. Sari's eyes closed and she fell backwards, landing like a ragdoll all sprawled out. The light disappeared in a flash. The world became still.

Something inside of Bumblebee snapped and he raced forward, going to her side instantly. He cursed himself for freezing up earlier. Something had happened. Something big. And he had just stood and watched. He couldn't even help her when she needed him the most.

"Sari! Sari! Can you hear me? Sari! Wake up, Sari!" He cried. She was still breathing, though it was much softer. Almost like she was weaker now. Her skin had paled considerably. But even that was nothing serious compared to what else he could notice. Her sparkchamber was empty, an odd combination of energon and blood spurting out of it.

No. No! This wasn't happening! He couldn't lose her! He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Wake up, Sari! Wake up! Please, Please, wake up!" He screamed, a small leak of oil forming in his viz scanners. "Don't go! Don't leave!"

But she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. He lifted her up and held her close to him. She felt cold. He had to get help. He had to save her. Somehow.

He activated his commlink shakily. "J-Jazz…! I-I…I-I need you to…"

"Whoa, hold up, BB! What's the problem?"

"It's Sari! Something's…something's wrong…"

He knew they should've never gone to Dinobot Island.

* * *

"Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Dirge made a face and shook his head. "Are you growing soft on me, Starscream?"

"N-No!" Starscream scowled. Slaggit. He hadn't been paying attention and he had allowed those stupid emotions from Sentinel to influence him. Who cares if the little techno-organic went offline and her friend suffered? He should be receiving pleasure like other Decepticons did. Stupid Sentinel.

"Ah. This feels better than I thought it would." Dirge smiled. He held the form of the Allspark in his servo, a gleam of satisfaction in his viz scanner. Though Starscream knew the satisfaction wouldn't last. He always needed more. "Raw power. No wonder they fought so long for control of it…"

"So now what?" Starscream asked, not wanting to hear Dirge rant about everything he had again. It was like bragging. Starscream didn't like bragging.

"Now…after I get my body…it begins."

* * *

**Ah. That was fun. I have been dying to write Fanzone and the Dinobots forever now, and I was so glad that I finally had the chance! Ugh...the second scene with the speech wasn't my favorite dialouge-wise, but I needed to practice. And the end was kinda sloppy and fast-paced. . Oh well, thats my perfectionism...You may not understand what happened with Sari and the Allspark, and personally I'm not going to explain it right here. If you want to know ask me. If not wait and I'll explain via Prowl in the next installment. With JaAm. LOTS OF JaAm!! **


End file.
